Royal Burdens
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: When you are royality, you are expected to do things do not want to - like arranged marriages. But what if your marriage was plained before your grandparents were even born? Jackie Gayda & Randy Orton Fic Please Read and Review (Sorry for the crappy summa


**Royal Burden**

**By:** The Reba Stangs

* * *

_Here's a new fic from me! lol I decided to try something new, an older day fic. I hope it is okay. There will be a huge surprise later in the fic. I hope you like it! Well, R/R!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

She never noticed how truly beautiful the outside world was. The young princess longed to run barefooted in the soft grass and have the warm rays from the sun tickle her face. But she feared she would never get to enjoy these beautiful things that the world gave, for she was to be married; married to a man she didn't even know, just to unify their kingdoms. Times as these, Princess Jackie Gayda cursed having royal blood.

He paced back and forth in his cambers. How could his parents do this to him? Pick the woman he was to marry before he was two years of age? The young prince groaned as he ran his hands over his head as he sat on his bed. The words of his father echoed in the prince's mind. He damned his royal life. He then turned to the window where the carriage that carried his bride pulled up. Prince Randy Orton sighed as he stood by the window, staring at the carriage and telling his freedom good-bye.

Princess Jackie took a deep breath as she stepped out of her carriage, letting go of her last thing from her home. She glazed about the castle, her new home. Jackie saw an older man, the king she presumed, come near her with a huge smile on his face. "Ah, Princess Jackie," the king exclaimed as he opened his arms wide as in a jester of a hug. Jackie smiled at him as she embraced his hug, "My King." "Please, darling, call me Father. Or if that doesn't fit right, King Bob or just even Bob will do," King Bob said as he looked at the young princess's face. "My, Helen on Troy could not compare to you," he said with some-what a secretive smile. "Thanks, King Bob," Jackie said as she bowed her head in respect. "No, no, what did I say? As my daughter, you saw not treat me like that," the old king said as he took Jackie's arm, "Come, it is time to meet my son."

Prince Randy looked himself over in his mirror, a habit he did quite offend. He pondered in his mind why his father would do this to him? His father got to pick his queen and so did his grandfather, but why did his father have to pick his queen, his bride. Randy heard a knock at the door. He turned to see his trusted friend, Lord John Cena. "Ah, John," Randy said as he and John did their handshake. "Randy," John said with a smile, "How are you?" "No good, to tell you the truth," he sighed as he looked back at the mirror and fixed his crown. John grinned, "Aw, man, lighten up. This might be that bad. You think King Bob would pick a horrid princess for your queen?" Randy just stared at his friend. John quickly got the point, "Sorry I asked."

Randy look another long look at himself at the mirror before his maid knocked on his door. "Prince Randy," the blonde maid said barely above a whisper. "Yes, Michelle," he said as he turned to her. "King Bob wants you to come down and meet the princess," Michelle said as she glanced at John with a shy smiled. "Yes, I'll be down," Randy said as he turned to see his maid and his friend staring at each other. He cough breaking them from their stares, "That will be all." Michelle quickly turned red, "Yes, My Prince." With that she curtsied and left. Randy turned his sight to his friend with raised eyebrow. John blushed to as he cleared his throat. "Come Randy, your bride his waiting," he said with a smirk as he walked out of the room.

Jackie looked up at the room. It was beautiful; marble walls with stain glass windows. She turned as she saw many lords and ladies looking at her and whispering. At this, she had wished King Bob had not left her along Jackie turned to a group of men and women and she pondered their looks. In the eyes of those ladies were hatred and in the eyes of those lords were lust. Jackie kept her eyes glued on this group as she studied each one of them, knowing that they will have troubles in the future.

Jackie smirked as she held her head as she walked over to that group. Their faces turned to ones of shock and confusion as the princess stopped in front of them. "My Lords and Ladies, may I be able to get your names," Jackie said with such boldness. The three women of the group crossed their arms as the mutter their names. "My Ladies, I sorry to say I could not hear you," Jackie said with a smirk. The tallest ones of the group glared at the princess, "Princess, I am Lady Stacy, this is Lady Torrie, and that is Lady Joy." "Thank you Stacy, and my lords," Jackie asked to the three men in the groups. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out who should speak. Finally, a light brunette man cleared his throat and looked at the princess, "I am Lord Mark, this is Lord Garrison, and that is Lord Charlie." Jackie nodded as began to walk away when Lord Charlie spoke up, "My Dear Princess, but what is your name?" Jackie looked over her shoulder at the group and smirked, "Well, you will have to wait for it to be announced."

King Bob entered the room to horns blaring. He looked upon his court and grinned as he saw the princess standing at the bottom on the stairs. He raised his hands n the air and the room was silent. "My People, today is a great day for our kingdom. Today we announce the marriage of my son, Prince Randy, to the lovely princess, Princess Jackie. This marriage will help you, our people!" Jackie looked around as all the people clapped and cheered. Her 'friends' continued to glare at her. Suddenly the room was silent again. Jackie looked as saw King Bob walking down the stairs. He smiled and walked over to Jackie. "Are you ready to meet Randy?" Jackie nodded, but in her heart was screaming no.

Randy waited at the top of the stairs, waiting for his father to introduce in to the court. He went over the speech his father just gave the people. He went over the princess's name over and over again in his mind. 'Princess Jackie, Princess Jackie . . .' Every time he would think of the name a new face would come up in his mind. Randy needed to know what she looked like, if he truly wanted to marry her. But, even if she was uglier than a hog, sadly, he would still have to marry her. The sounds of horns broke the prince of his thoughts. John looked back at his best friend with a smirk knowing what was going through the young prince's mind. "Come on, Prince, your bride waits," John said with a chuckle. Randy smiled with a gulp as he walked down the stairs.

Jackie held King Bob's arm as she watched the shadow of the prince on the wall walk down the stairs. "Introducing Prince Randy," someone announced as a young man reached the midway of the stairs and stopped. Jackie studied him. Brown hair, ice blue eyes, dashing features, seemed to be VERY built – she believed she had set eyes on a god. Randy looked at his father. He seemed very proud. Then he set his eyes on the woman who had a hold of his father's arm. Golden wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, full lips . . . The prince blinked. She was be on beautiful.

* * *

_Well, they have a physical attrition to each other – but how long with that last until they talk? Lol Don't think I'll make it that easy! Lol What do you think? Review please_

**Love Ya!**

The Reba Stangs


End file.
